1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a color separation element array having high color separation efficiency, an image sensor including the color separation element array, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a color display device or a color image sensor displays a multicolor image or detects colors of incident light by using color filters. For example, a charge-coupled device (CCD) and a CMOS may be used as an image sensor.
In the existing color display devices or color image sensors, a red, green and blue (RGB) color filter scheme in which, for example, green filters are disposed in two of four pixels and blue and red filters are disposed in the other two pixels is widely used. Alternatively, a cyan, yellow, green and magenta (CYGM) color filter scheme, in which filters of complementary colors, i.e., cyan, yellow, green, and magenta, are respectively disposed in four pixels, may be used.
However, the efficiency of using light of the color filters may be low since the color filters absorb all colors of light except for a filtered color. For example, since RGB color filters may transmit only about ⅓ of incident light and absorb the other ⅔ of the incident light, the efficiency of using the incident light of the RGB color filters may only be about 33%. Therefore, most of the optical loss of the color filters of the color displays or the color image sensors is caused by the color filters.
After an image is obtained using a color filter in a color mosaic manner, an original color image may be obtained through an image processing. Although such a color filter is widely used in a color image sensor, since the color filter mostly absorbs light except for a specific wavelength band as described above, the efficiency of using light may be low.